Whatchu Gonna Do?
by OsnapitzGiGiAri
Summary: Mo plays a prank on his prodigy, but he doesn't think that Glitch could get him back. As the title says, WHATCHU GONNA DO?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so for all of you that read my story Fresh Start, I'm working on the last 2 chapters of the story which is LONGGG because it has everything in it to end. This is a little story that I just wrote. Very funny lol just I was bored…**

One day, Mo and Glitch were hanging out in their house. Hi- Def crew was the B-Boy crew of all the others. Glitch was watching TV while his partner/best friend was in the kitchen. Mo was looking through the cabinets for old food to throw away. Once he was done, he came back to the living room where Glitch was sitting and flopped onto the couch. "What were you doing in there?" Glitch asked. "Oh yah know, just throwin away some old food that wasn't no good no more." Mo responded. Mo seemed kinda suspicious, but Glitch didn't really notice. Glitch got up to go to the kitchen to get some of his favorite ice cream-chocolate. He opened the freezer door and noticed his ice cream in the back of the freezer. He grabbed the ice cream and opened it up. All of a sudden, he noticed the ice cream was a bit liquidy and it looked like it was moving inside. Glitch was confused. Then, a moment later the ice cream blew right up in his face. Ice cream was all over him, and the kitchen. Glitch could hear Mo laughing from the living room. _Mo is up to something. _Glitch thought. He was furious and stormed into the living room, where he saw Mo dying of laughter. "YO WHAT UP MAN!" Glitch yelled. "HAHAHA! The sky!" Mo said laughing. Glitch started getting very annoyed. "ITS NOT FUNNY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DANG ICE CREAM?" Glitch said, getting louder. The Koreans face turned red. "Woah Woah, calm down bro. Hahaha!" Mo said. Glitch threw the ice cream box at Mo. "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" Glitch said. "Haha! Alright I spill, I spill. I put some baking soda in it." Mo said laughing. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME- WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Glitch asked. "Because it was funny…" Mo said getting up. "NO IT'S NOT! AND NOW MY ICE CREAM IS EVERYWHERE." Glitch yelled. "Yeah, well it gets worse." Mo said with a big smile on his face. " HOW?" Glitch asked. "It's YOUR night to clean the kitchen." Mo said handing Glitch a rag. Glitch rolled his eyes.

Glitch was scrubbing the counters and fridge door from it's sticky and icky mess. He cleaned himself up first though. He was ticked off at Mo though, first the exploding ice cream, and now making HIM clean up the mess. Once the kitchen was cleaned up, Glitch went to go sit on the couch to FINALLY watch some TV. Mo walks out of his room and says "Oh no you don't." and picks up the remote and turns off the TV. Glitch looks at Mo with a questioned look. "What was THAT for?" Glitch asked. "It's 11:00PM, you need to go to bed, we have practice tomorrow." Mo explained. "That's not fair it's Saturday!" Glitch said with a puppy face. "Too bad, now go to bed." Mo said, reassuring Glitch that his decision was final. Glitch scuffed off to his room with a groan. He flops on his bed face first and gets comfortable. _This isn't fair. _Glitch thought. _He got me, now I have to get him back 10x harder, but how? _Glitch asked himself. _I KNOW. Mo is going to regret EVER messing with me…_


	2. Chapter 2 Battle Baby

**Lol so Glitch is gonna get Mo back…how you ask? READ ON BWAHAHAHA!**

The next day, after Glitch got pranked by Mo, Glitch started thinking about how he was going to get Mo back last night when he was going to bed. He got a great idea, but he has to be SMART about it. The two B-Boys were at the underground subway station (AKA Hi- Def turf) getting ready to practice. Glitch got everything for the prank ready and set. He knew exactly what he was going to do. They practiced a bit, and then performed some of their moves. All Glitch thought about was how PRICELESS this prank was going to be. Glitch defined the prank as LEGENDARY! After a while of practicing and performing, Glitch and Mo took a break. Glitch sat down on one of the benches and started tying his shoelaces. Mo grabbed his bottle of water and walked over to the prodigy with a smirk. "Aye man, those some cool moves you is doin out dere." Mo complimented. No answer, Glitch just kept tying his shoes not paying attention. "You still mad bout dat whole ice cream thing I did yesterday?" Mo asked. Again, no response was given. "Obviously that's a yes…" Mo mumbled. "Look, I'm sorry, but that was HALIRIOUS!" Mo said while giggling. _You're going to be very sorry once I get you back._ Glitch thought. Mo held out a fist. "We cool?" Mo asked. Glitch smirked at his evil plan, then looked up at his mentor and gave him a fist pump. "Yeah…we cool." Glitch said. Glitch picked up his backpack and opened it up. "Aw, man I forgot my geography textbook. I need it for homework tonight. Mind if I go and get it? I think my geography teacher is still there…" Glitch asked. "Yeah, I don't wanna see you fail. But hurry back, youngie'" Mo answered. Glitch nodded and ran up to the surface. Glitch lied about the textbook. It was just a cover up for his plan, and it worked.

Once Glitch was finally to the surface, he put his backpack down and knelt and opened it up. In his backpack he had 3 rotten eggs, feathers, mayonnaise, and ketchup. Following with all that stuff was a big, red balloon. Glitch had a nozzle that squeezed onto the end of the balloon tip. He filled that balloon with his ingredients. Once he got to the eggs, he wondered how he was going to fit in the balloon. Then it hit him. "Crush em' up." Glitch said to himself. He crushed up the rotten eggs with his shirt over his nose to keep the rotten smell away. He tied the balloon up filled with goodies. "Mo said he always loved eggs." Glitch said with an evil tone. Just above the underground subway station was an opening where you could just see the people down there, or in this case, perfect fit for the balloon.

Glitch looked for Mo through the opening. He was looking for his orange jacket and multi-colored shirt. Finally, he spotted him. "Alright, Mo. Prepare for the worst thing you have ever done to me to get BACKFIRED IN YOUR FACE!" Glitch said. Glitch set his target, and threw the balloon down on top of Mo's head. The balloon exploded once it reached impact on Mo's head. The eggs, feathers, ketchup, and mayo splattered all over Mo's head. Glitch was laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe! Everyone else down there was too. Mo looked up to see who threw it and he saw Glitch. Glitch smirked and ran down to meet Mo there. "Hey Mo! Did you know that Mayo and Ketchup bring out your eyes?" Glitch said with a laugh. "YOU!" Mo yelled pointing at Glitch. "Yes, it is I! I threw the balloon, now we cool bro." Glitch said. "Uh, naw we ain't. Just because you wanna think it's 'cool' doesn't mean it is." Mo said with a serious look. "Aw C'mon! you pranked me and I got you back so now we even." Glitch argued. Mo shook his head. "Doesn't work that way, Lil Man." Mo said. Glitch looked down at the ground and then glanced back up at Mo. "Also, the rotten eggs captured your natural scent and the feathers really bring out your feminine side." Glitch said then busted into instant laughter. Mo got furious. "IT'S NOT FUNNY." Mo said in a serious tone. "Your right…" Glitch started. "IT'S HILARIOUS!" Glitch ended with even more laughter. "You can laugh all you want! But I hope you know, this means war…" Mo said.

**Hahaha! Okay so HAHA! Glitch totally TOTALED Mo, but like Mo said, it means war! Oh don't think this was going to end with Glitch's prank…there is a whole lotta good stuff comin ;D **


	3. Chapter 3 Fail On Your Part

**Ooo, someone's gonna get it! But who? ;D **

The next day, after Glitch got Mo back for what he deserved, there was silence in the B-Boys apartment. Glitch was awake, sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal still in his pajamas, while the other B-Boy was still in his room. After a few minutes, Mo walked out of his room and down the hall to the living room. Glitch saw Mo and said "Hey, bro! Wazzup?" Mo gave him a dead glare. "Nothing much, still getting egg shells out of my hair." Mo said with an attitude. "Look, man. I'm sorry, but you deserved it. What do you say if we finish this now?" Glitch asked. Mo shook his head. "Oh heck naw, you wanted to start a battle, you gots one. There ain't no gettin outta this." Mo said. Glitch stopped his smiling and got a snotty glare on his face. "Fine! Be like that! But you gonna regret it…" Glitch said with a snotty attitude. "Naw, you don't know who you messin with!" Mo responded. Glitch rolled his eyes. "Whateva you wanna think, bro." Glitch defended. "Don't sass meh!" Mo said. "WELL TOO BAD! SASSY SASSIDY SASS SASS!" Glitch said swirling his finger in the air like a diva. "FINE!" Mo said. "Fine!" Glitch repeated. "Just…Go to school or you're going to be late!" Mo ordered. "IT'S SUNDAY I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL!" Glitch said. "Ahh, go suck a rag!" Mo said. "That doesn't even make sense!" Glitch said. Mo just shrugged with an I-don't-care look on his face. "Well you suck two rags!" Glitch said. The two B-Boys stopped fighting.

Later that day, Glitch went out for some ice cream and Mo was nowhere to be found. Glitch came out of the ice cream store eating the last of his waffle cone and throwing the napkin in the trash. Glitch started walking home. Once he got home, Mo wasn't there. Glitch didn't care, he thought he was just out doing something. He sniffed his arms. "Oh!" Glitch said. "I gotta take a shower, my hair is probably all smelly." Glitch undressed and hopped in the shower. He started washing his hair and picked up his Axe shampoo and scrubbed his scalp. He felt a slight burn on his scalp, he was a little puzzled, but just ignored it. Once he got out of the shower, he dried off his body and looked in the mirror. His hair was…blond? "WHAT THE!" Glitch yelled out at his weird hair color. He hears the front door close. _Mo. _Glitch thought he wrapped the towel around his waist and ran out to the living room to find Mo sitting on the couch. "Hey, Lil man. I didn't know you looked good as a blond?" Mo said with a devious smile. Glitch gave him an evil glare. "What did you do!" Glitch asked. "WHAT do you mean?" Mo said with a obvious lying face. Glitch's face turned beat red and filled with anger. "TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO MY SHAMPOO AND WHAT YOU PUT IN IT! NOW!" Glitch ordered. Mo held his hands up. "Alright! Chill! Haha! I just put some blond dye in it." Mo said. "It would've washed out in the shower!" Glitch said. "Yeah, but this isn't ordinary dye, I bought it at a prank store. So it won't wash out until the next time you wash it." Mo said not caring about Glitch's anger. "Okay, THAT WAS TAKING IT A BIT TOO FAR MAN. NOT COOL." Glitch said in a serious tone. Mo rolled his eyes and got up and started walking towards Glitch. "Ah, well you wanted to keep the battle goin. I just fought back. Plus it'll wash out bro." Mo said nudging passed Glitch. "Whatever!" Glitch said and then ran back into the shower to wash the dye out.

It seemed like Glitch was losing the battle, but that's what Mo wants to think. Glitch wasn't going to lose. He never lost anything, and he is definitely NOT going to lose this. Mo wants to play hard? Well, Glitch can play much harder. Glitch thought of things to do to Mo to get him back. Glitch was laying in bed. _This isn't going to be easy, but no one said it would be. _Glitch thought. _I need something to top it all off, and I know just the people to help me. But I need ideas before anything happens. But I can think of them. Let's see…hmm….what's devious enough to work? Wait… I got another great plan… Mo, watch out because here comes YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE. _

**OOO Glitch got it BAD from Mo, but what does Glitch have in mind? Bwahaha ;D **


	4. Chapter 4 My WHAT is showing?

**OHMYGAWD, alright another chapter. LOVE THE REVIEWS BTW All of you are so nice! I'm glad I am making y'all laugh lol I'm most known for my humor. Alright, another chapter ;D **

The next day, Glitch and Mo's prank war was still going on. Glitch's turn to get Mo back starts now. "Aye Lil Man, today we goin to chill with Riptide at the beach so get yo swimsuit on." Mo said to Glitch as he walked into his room. Glitch gave Mo a thumb up. Glitch got his stuff together, thinking of the perfect prank for Mo. Maybe, the beach would be the perfect place for his prank. Glitch smirked with evil in his eyes, his mind filled with evil in his idea for his prank. He got his beach bag filled with beach stuff, and a little tool to help him with the prank. He stuffed his bag and then went to get his swimsuit to change. He went out into the living room to find Mo sitting in his bathing suit with his bag next to him. "It's ABOUT time you actually came out." Mo said kiddingly. Glitch rolled his eyes. "C'mon let's just go to beach now, okay?" Glitch said. Both of the B-Boys walked out the door headed to the beach.

Once Glitch and Mo got to the beach, they looked for the Riptide crew, Emilia and Bodie. Glitch spotted the red bathing suit on Emilia. "There." Glitch said pointing to Emilia. Both of the boys approached Riptide. "Aye what up fellow challengers?" Mo said with a smile. "Ah, C'mon Mo. We just here to hang out at the beach alright. Let's get our spot set up." Bodie said. Everyone got their stuff laid down on the sand. Mo was sunbathing on his towel with his shirt off. "Aye, Imma go use the bathroom. Be back in a sec." Mo said. He got up and ran to the bathroom, which was a while away from where they were sitting. "C'mon Bodie, let's go for a swim." Emilia said getting up. "Glitch, you coming?" Emilia asked. "Uh, no I'm going to sit here for a while. Go on I'll meet up with you guys later." Glitch said. Riptide crew just shrugged and ran into the water for some serious surfing, leaving Glitch on the sand alone. Glitch's idea was ready for impact. He got that special tool out of his bag, which was a shovel. He lifted Mo's towel and start digging and big hole into the sand. It was a deep hole, and it was so deep that it actually reached water. Not a lot of water, but just enough. It was a huge hole and a deep one. Glitch smiled with excitement for Mo's arrival. Glitch threw the towel back over the hole to make it cover the hole. Glitch sat patiently for a few minutes waiting for Mo. Then Glitch decided to take it a little more farther, he ran over to the bathrooms and Mo's shorts were on the floor. "What the heck?" Glitch whispered to himself. Glitch took his shorts, and some scissors. Clipped off the back of the shorts and put them back.

Once Mo got back from the bathroom, he saw Glitch laying on the sand with sunglasses on his eyes. Mo had his jacket wrapped around his waist covering the hind part of his swimsuit. Mo laid back down on his towel, but then he fell right through it. Getting all muddy from the wet sand, Mo was disgusted but couldn't get back up cause of the depth of the hole. Glitch laughed to the point his face was turning red and tears coming out of his eyes. Once Mo got out of the hole, he unwrapped his jacket and ran into the water to wash off all the mud. Once he was in the water, everyone laughed because his butt was sticking out from the hole Glitch cut into the back of his pants. It took Mo a few seconds to realize why everyone was laughing, and then he patted his hind part of his shorts and realized what happened. Mo quickly sat down into the water trying to save his embarrassment, but it was too late. Everyone already saw it. Even Riptide, who was laughing out on their surfboards in the ocean not too far from Mo. Glitch was laughing hysterically on the sand. Once Mo saw Glitch's face, he knew who dug the hole and clipped his pants. Mo was embarrassed but furious as well. Mo covered his backside with his hands and ran back up to the shore where Glitch was sitting and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist. "We are going home NOW!" Mo ordered. "Aww, why? It's just getting fun around here." Glitch said while still laughing. "GET YOUR STUFF, WE ARE LEAVING NOW! Or else you're GROUNDED!" Mo said. Glitch got his stuff all packed up and they both walked back home.

Mo slams the door shut. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Mo asked. "What was what?" Glitch asked. "You know exactly what I am talkin' bout!" Mo said. "Yeah I do…" Glitch said going to sit on the couch. "You wanted to start a war, then I am going to play into it. Shouldn't start something you can't finish." Glitch said. "Ah, so THIS was your prank?" Mo asked. "Yeap, Karma sucks bro." Glitch said with a evil smile. "Alright…fine. Play dirty? I'll play much dirtier, like YOU said. Karma sucks…" Mo said walking away to his room to change. Mo's words were strong, but they didn't freak Glitch out. Glitch was perfectly fine, he wasn't scared. Or should he be?

**Should he? Well… Wait for the next chapter and find out ;D **


	5. Chapter 5 Who's that in the photo?

**Hahaha! I love it! I PROMISE I will update it every chance I get, you don't know how happy it makes me to have people like my writing xD lol c: **

That next day was Monday and Glitch had to go to school. Glitch woke up and walked into the kitchen to get some cereal. "I can see Mo isn't awake…" Glitch said to himself. He got himself a bowl of Cocoa puffs and sat on the couch to eat. Mo came out of his bedroom a few minutes later. "Hey Man! You want some Cocoa Puffs?" Glitch asked sticking the bowl in his hand out to Mo. Mo just gave him a look of disgust. "You still mad?" Glitch asked. Mo just walked away. "Yeah, you're still mad…" Glitch said. Mo got some cereal and sat next to Glitch on the couch. "So you did want some?" Glitch said. Mo turned to Glitch. "Look, are you just gonna keep on talkin' knowin I don't wanna speak to yah?" Mo asked Glitch. "Why don't you want to speak to me?" Glitch asked. Mo gave him a dead glare. "WELL! Let's start from da beach, should we? Well…You dug a hole below ma towel so I fell in muddy water, and then clipped the back of ma swim shorts so everyone could see my butt!" Mo said. "Well, you wanted to play dirty! Dyin' ma hair blond…WHO WAS I SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE? ASIAN STYLE BODIE?" Glitch asked. "But that wasn't permanent, now everyone saw my behind and I might never live it down! Cuz of YOU!" Mo said. Glitch rolled his eyes. "Well, you gotta get to school so I will see you afterwards. Bye." Mo said. Glitch got up and put his bowl in the sink, got his backpack, and headed off to school, but before he left he faced Mo."Don't forget! Today you gotta come for the teach-in at my school. Mo assured him he will be there. Walking to school, he wondered how Mo was going to get him back. But Glitch didn't care, there is really nothing Mo could embarrass him about.

It came to 12:30, the time for the teach-in. A teach-in is where the guardians of the students come to school and basically explain what they do for a living. Students loaded in to the cafeteria, everyone taking a seat. The principle of the school approached the stage with a microphone. "Attention! Attention students!" The principle said. The cafeteria silenced themselves. "Thank you everyone, for those of you who don't know, I'm Principle Johnson. I would love to welcome all the parents and guardians here today. I want everyone to be respectful and listen to what these good people have to say." Principle Johnson said. A few parents went up and gave a presentation about what they do and the child they have. They get a chance to do a speech or a presentation. Once it was time for Mo to come up, Glitch sat straight up to look. "Hello everyone, My name is Moses but I go by Mo. I'm the guardian of Glitch, most of you know him probably. Well, me and him are in a dance crew called Hi-Def and Glitch is my little buddy. Now I would like to give a short presentation about Glitch, Me, and Hi-Def. Thank you." Mo said. The projector turned on and came up on the big scrolled down screen. Everyone in the cafeteria could see it. First was a picture of Hi-Def crew. Mo explained a few photos, then it got down to the last photo. "Now this last photo is about Glitch, it may be a little personal, but he always said he had a soft side." Mo said. Glitch got a little confused before the picture came up on the projector. The picture showed a picture of Glitch sleeping with a stuffed animal, hugging it tight…the worst part was, it was pink. The whole cafeteria started to laugh. Glitch instantly became embarrassed. Mo smiled and laughed with them. The picture was actually fake, Glitch doesn't have a pink stuffed animal, so Glitch knew this photo was taken by Mo. Mo probably just ruined Glitch's social life…and his dignity. Glitch was tweeked off at Mo's childish behavior.

After school, Glitch started walking home. Feeling embarrassed as heck. He was blushing the whole way home. He came through the door to find Mo sitting on the couch eating some chips. Glitch slammed the door. "Woah man, what the heck!" Mo said spilling chips from jumping. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Glitch yelled. "What! Karma got you back! You embarrassed me in public and now I did it to you! Now we is even!" Mo said. "OH NO WE AIN'T, WE ARE SO FAR FROM EVEN IT'S DISGUSTING. I'll get you back for this!" Glitch said slamming the door to his bedroom, leaving Mo on the couch alone. "Well then…" Mo said to himself. Glitch was embarrassed to go back to school, EVERYONE saw that photo. How was he going to show his face again? Now he wishes he had blond hair. The worst part is, it's only Monday. He's got a whole week of this, maybe even more. _Mo took it too far, but I guess we can play. Someone's gonna get it. _Glitch thought to himself.

**Ooo someones gonna get it HARD :p Poor Glitch D: **


	6. Chapter 6 My peanuts!

**Ooo another chapter ;o Hahaha I got on it fast. Working on the last chapter of Fresh Start…or is it the last? Idk I think I will add a few more but I have to think about it, lots of people are asking me to so its confusing D: well here is another chapter of this story! :D **

Glitch fell asleep that night, embarrassed as heck. He didn't know how to show his face again in school. That fake picture…it probably just made the rest of his high school life a tragedy. Glitch wasn't going to think of how to get Mo back tonight, he just wanted to drift away to sleep to make all the stress go away. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, Glitch realized why he couldn't sleep. His mouth was dry and he was dehydrated. He got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He opened up the cabinet above the counter where the glasses were kept. He got himself a glass, filled it up with water, and then realized he was a little hungry for a midnight snack. He went into the snack cabinet and looked around for something to eat. His eyes caught a familiar sight, it was a bag of chocolate covered peanuts. Mo loved peanuts, it was his favorite snack. He didn't like it with chocolate covering though, only plain peanuts. Once Glitch's eyes caught the bag, he thought of a plan. He promised himself he wouldn't, but the opportunity was right in front of him for a great idea. Glitch got a small bowl of gram crackers and went to his room to go to bed.

The next morning, Glitch was awake and getting ready. He was gelling up his hair for the day to make it spiky like its normal self. Glitch came out of the bathroom and headed into the kitchen to eat some cereal. A few minutes later, Mo came out of his room and into the kitchen, where he met Glitch. "Good Mornin Lil Dude." Mo greeted. "Mornin'" Glitch said not even facing Mo, then walking out of the kitchen with his bowl of Cocoa Puffs. Glitch sat down at the dining table to eat. Mo got some breakfast, and sat down with Glitch. "So…You ready fo school?" Mo asked. "I dunno, I'm tryin to figure out how much I'm gonna get criticized today." Glitch said sarcastically, not even looking at Mo. Mo didn't respond for anything Glitch said, because he knew what he did was going to be horrifying to Glitch in school, but same with what Glitch did to Mo in public. "Well, I gotta go before I'm late. Later, man." Glitch said. "Aight, bye." Mo said waving. Glitch picked up his backpack and ran out the door headed off to school. Walking to school was a blur for him, he was afraid of what was going to happen. If anyone tried to mess with Glitch physically, then Glitch knew how to use self defense.

Once Glitch got to school, he was expecting everyone to jump up and make negative comments towards him, but nothing came. No one said a word. It was weird, and not expecting. Glitch started to feel a bit relieved. He started to think about his payback towards Mo, which made him happy. Mo doesn't seem like it, but he really is OCD about germs, he doesn't like other people's mouths on his drinks or food. Glitch knew exactly how he was going to get Mo back. He thought about it during school instead of focusing on the lesson. This was going to be good.

Afterschool, Glitch came home. He set his book bag on the floor and flunked his shoes into the shoe rack. Mo wasn't there, he was probably out doing something. Glitch thought that this was the perfect opportunity for his payback. Glitch quickly got the bag of chocolate covered peanuts from the cabinet. Then, he headed to his room and grabbed his video camera. He hooked the video camera up to the TV and got a bowl of the peanuts. He pressed play on the video camera and sat in front of it with the bowl. Glitch started to suck the chocolate off the peanuts, leaving only the peanuts without chocolate, but they were in Glitch's mouth before. He sucked on the peanuts until all of them were uncovered from the chocolate. Once he was done, he pressed stop on the camera. "Best. Revenge. EVER!" Glitch said to himself. He left the bowl of peanuts sitting on the couch.

Mo came home after a few hours. "Aye. I'm home!" Mo yelled. No answer. Mo didn't care. He found a bowl of peanuts on the couch. "Oh! Peanuts, my favorite." Mo said picking up the bowl and then slowly eating the peanuts one by one. After a while of eating the peanuts, Glitch was actually behind a corner with a remote watching the whole thing. Glitch pressed play from the other room. The video played on the TV, Mo watched the video as he kept eating one peanut by one. The video was of Glitch sucking on the peanuts and putting them back into the same bowl. Once Mo realized what he was watching, and what he was eating, he paused right where he was. He dropped the plastic bowl on the floor and screamed. Mo got up and ran to the bathroom, getting a bottle of Listerine and a tube of toothpaste with his toothbrush and started scrubbing his mouth. He was disgusted. Glitch whipped around to the door to watch Mo wash his mouth out. Glitch started to laugh. "How was your peanuts?" Glitch asked with his arms crossed. "YOU!" Mo said. Mo dropped his oral cleaning utensils and ran after Glitch. Mo jumped on top of Glitch, tackling him to the floor. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Mo yelled. "Because…It…was…PAYBACK!" Glitch said throwing Mo off his back. "OH SO THIS IS ABOUT THE STUPID PRESONTATION?" Mo asked. "STUPID! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME! YOU DESERVED THIS!" Glitch yelled. "THAT'S IT! NOW I AM GOING TO GO MUCH HARDER, I'VE BEEN GOING TOO EASY ON YOU. NOW WATCH OUT BECAUSE HERE I COME!" Mo said walking out of the room. "Fine! I ain't scared of you!" Glitch said. Now nothing has any boundaries.

**Woah, all because of peanuts. Well still thinking about adding chapters to Fresh Start. Anyways this story is going to be written and updated a lot. I twy my best c:**

**Reviews are love :D **


	7. Chapter 7 ELLO MY LEGO

**Updated…NOW. Like everyone asked. =) **

The next day was a breeze. Glitch didn't care what Mo was going to do to him. Glitch didn't bother with the fact that he took it too far with the peanuts, I mean seriously what was Mo going to do? Glitch walked home from school. Mo wasn't there, "Again?" Glitch said. He flopped his backpack down on the floor and flopped onto the couch. He started watching TV when he heard his phone go off. It was a text from Mo, and it read: **Aye Lil Dude. I'm not going to be home for a while, I'm gonna go hang with some peeps so lock the door and stay inside. Catcha' Later ;) – Mo. **Glitch just sighed. "Sure he is going to hang out with 'peeps'… Or chicks." Glitch giggled to himself. He got up and locked the door and then headed back to the couch to sit and watch TV.

Glitch was pretty tired, so he fell asleep for an hour. When he woke up, Jersey Shore was on. "Ew, gross. I don't wanna burn brain cells." Glitch said turning off the TV. He was bored. "UGH! Nothing to DO!" Glitch said to himself. "Hey, Imma go play with some Lego's." Glitch said. He was all happy to go play with his Lego's, child he is. He pulled them out from under his bed, but something was different about them. All of them were arranged to look like…Emilia? "What the heck?" Glitch said. He saw a note on the back of the Lego's. He opened it up and it read: **Haha, I told you not to mess wit ma peanuts. Now you got yo favorite thang all messed up. You always said I had amazing art talents, I never knew you were into Emilia like dat. By da way, don't try takin dem apart… I super glued dem. And, I ain't buyin you mo eitha. P.S. I sent a picture of dis to Emilia sayin you made it, jus ta spice it up. Yo welcome. – Mo. **Glitch was furious at the note, yet sad because Mo ruined his Lego's and won't by him new ones. "My Lego's…" Glitch said. He yanked his phone out of his pocked and dialed Mo's number. "Aye, wazzup Lil Man?" Mo said. "GET YOUR BUTT HOME NOW!" Glitch ordered. "Ahh…Looks like you found yo surprise?" Mo said deviously with a laugh at the end. "I SAID GET HOME NOW! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU IS DOIN, I DON'T CARE WHO YOU WITH. GET HOME NOW!" Glitch yelled. "Okay! Dang…" Mo said hanging up the phone.

Glitch sat with the sculpture of Emilia in his hands, waiting for Mo to come. Mo walked through the door. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WIT YOU?" Glitch said. "Hi?" Mo said.

"HI? WHATEVER WITH THE FREAKING GREETINGS NOW TELL ME WHY YOU DID THIS TO MY LEGO'S."

"Woah, woah. Slow yo roll man…"

"NO! NO I WILL NOT SLOW MY ROLL. TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO MY D*AM LEGO'S"

"Watch yo mouth, youngie."

"TELL. ME."

"Well Y'ALL WANTED TO PLAY DIRTY!"

"But these are my Lego's…"

"So?"

"But these are personal, man…"

"They just Lego's…"

"THEY AIN'T JUST LEGO'S…They ma babies…"

"Well, anyways I super glued them together and made Emilia. She should be textin you any second…"

"You son of a b*tch."

"YO! I TOLD YOU TO WATCH YO MOUTH!"

"Sorry…"

"You gonna be sorry if you keep on goin'"

"Man… I just have one question…"

"What's dat?"

"Why my Lego's?"

"Cause dey were nearest and dearest to yah."

"You gonna pay Mo…"

"Whateva."

The conversation ended from there. Emilia texted Glitch: **WTF IS THIS?-Emilia. **Glitch rolled his eyes and ignored it. He threw away his Lego's and went to his room. He was mad, him and Mo didn't speak for the rest of the night. Glitch missed his Lego's… what a baby. But Glitch was going to get Mo back SO good.

**NOT THE LEGO'S! :O Lol tell me how its going :D **


	8. Chapter 8 Ghosts and Bugs

**Okay updated :D everyone happy lol I'm striving to get everything updated :D alright Love you guys c: **

Glitch was flaming mad at Mo. He touched his Lego's, but not only that, he made them look like Emilia then sent her a picture of it! Glitch glared at the Lego's with a blank expression. "That doesn't even look like Emilia…" Glitch said to himself. He looked up at the ceiling, wondering if he should keep on going with the prank war, or just give up. Then Glitch had to think again, he has NEVER given up on anything, he isn't going to start now. Glitch grabbed his phone and texted Emilia back. The message said: **I DID NOT MAKE THAT! It was Mo! He glued my Lego's together, and honestly, why would I make a sculpture of you? No offense but I've got a lotta better things I can build with those. Me and Mo are in a prank war, and right now he just messed with the wrong thing. He's gonna get it good… - Glitch. **Once Glitch stopped forcing his fingers on the phone from rage he sent the message and put the phone on the night stand next to him and went to sleep, waiting for the right time to get Mo back.

Glitch woke up the next morning and came out into the living room to find Mo already awake sitting on the couch. Mo took a look at Glitch, but Glitch just walked passed Mo without a reaction to him. "Aye Lil Man." Mo said. Glitch ignored him and just kept on walking. "So… Whatchu up to?" Mo asked. "Oh nothing, just wondering if arsenic is a faster killing poison than rat poison is…" Glitch said sarcastically. Mo rolled his eyes. "Well, you should know considering you are in chemistry honors." Mo said.

"That doesn't have to do with anything!"

"Uh yeah it does, plus you Asian so you is smart…"

"That's stereotypical and a little racist…"

"Whatever, I'm just pointing out facts. And you shouldn't be so tweeked off, it was just a joke."

"Just a JOKE? That went too far!"

"How so? You went farther than I did, look shouldn't we just drop it?"

"OH SO YOU WANNA DROP IT? Aww well TOO BAD SUCKA! I ain't losing this battle, I will be the prank king of this little battle!"

Mo held up his hands easing the prodigy's anger. "OKAY! Chill down bro…" Mo said. "NO! NO I WON'T 'CHILL'! You GONNA REGRET EVER DOIN THIS MO! YOU IS GOIN DOWN, BWAHAHAHA!" Glitch said running towards the front door and walking out giggling evil. Mo raised one eyebrow with his arms crossed. "That is one assured kid…" Mo said breaking the dead silence.

Glitch walked down to the Riptide beach to get some fresh air and calm down. He saw Emilia and Bodie chilling at the Tiki Bar. "Well, well, well. If it isn't little Mr. Crushy pants." Bodie said sarcastically. "Ahh, it's my little buddy that has a crush on me." Emilia said rubbing the top of Glitch's head messing up his hair. "STOP IT! It wasn't me I told you that." Glitch said. Emilia rolled her eyes. "Anyways I'm just taking a stroll so I'll see you later." Glitch said. Emilia and Bodie waved at Glitch as he was walking away.

Glitch was thinking about a good prank to pull on Mo, he needs to remember Mo's phobia's or weaknesses. Mo keeps forgetting that he is messing with a SMART prodigy with very technical devices in his reach. Mo hates bugs, he doesn't mind killing them but when there are too many Mo gets a little squirmy. Mo also HATES ghosts, both of those facts gave Glitch an idea for the perfect prank. All Glitch needed was a projector and a few little "buddies" to help him out. Glitch reached into his pockets to see if he had any money on him… but there was nothing. Glitch had to walk back home to get some cash. Once Glitch got some money, he went to find a pet store that had bugs. He found a pet store and walked through the door. It smelled really rancid in the store; he walked up to the store clerk at the front checkout. "May I help you, sir?" The clerk asked. "Uh, yeah I just have a quick question. Do you sell any bugs that are harmless?" Glitch asked. "Why, yes we do! Over here we have a selection of bugs, there are many to choose from. All of them are harmless of course." The clerk said. Glitch gave the clerk a nod and walked over to the bugs. Centipedes, spiders, beetles, etc. Glitch gave a glare looking at the hundreds of bugs to choose from. Glitch walked back up to the store clerk. "How much would it be for about 5 of each bug type you have?" Glitch asked. The clerk had a confused looking face. "What are you planning to do with ALL those bugs, sir?" The clerk asked. "Let's just say… I'm in desperate need of them."Glitch said. "Hmm… well let's take a look real quick." The clerk said walking over to the bug containers. Glitch followed behind the clerk. "Hmm… these are a lot of bugs, now tell me again. What is the REAL reason you need these bugs?" The clerk asked again. Glitch gave up and decided to give. "Okay, well me and my best friend are in a prank war and I need to get him back. Whatever it takes…" Glitch said. "Ahh! So you're a little prankster? Well I to myself was a prankster when I was your age." The clerk said. Glitch looked surprised. "You? But… you're a girl!" Glitch said. The clerk gave him a dirty look. "Now, I may be a girl but that doesn't mean I'm not one of the best pranksters in Central City! Tell you what, considering I know what situation you are in, I'm going to give you all the bugs you need for 10 dollars. Now you're going to need a lot of them." She said.

"But… I only need a few."

"No. If you want to be a good prankster, sometimes you need a little extra spice. You're going to need enough to fill the floor. But, the only thing you need to give back… is that you need to tell me how the prank went. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, we do." Glitch said with a smile. Tons of bugs Glitch had in his hands at the checkout. He handed the clerk the 10 dollars. "Here you go, you're all set. Remember to tell me how it went." She said winking. Glitch smiled and thanked the clerk. Glitch carried the bags home to drop off in his room. He hid them under his bed so Mo wouldn't suspect something. Glitch headed back out the door to look for his last tool he needs for the perfect prank. Glitch is friends with everyone, the geeks, the popular kids, the unique kids, he basically gets along with everyone. Except for the bullies that is…

Glitch texted one of his friends that he knew that could hook him up with a little tool. The kid already owed Glitch a bunch for standing up to the bullies multiple times for the kid. Glitch's friend texted him back telling him to meet up at the back of Central Mall. Glitch looked around the back of the mall for his friend. "Hello Glitch." A voice said. Glitch turned around, it was a boy in a polo shirt with suspenders, glasses, and his pants over his waist. He was one of "the dorks" of the school. "Hey Melvin. So, do you have the projector?" Glitch asked. Melvin nodded and took a big projector out of the bag he was carrying. "Here, this will help you out with whatever you need. Oh and here are the ghost slides you asked for too. Now I got to go, my mom is expecting me in the mall so we can buy new sweaters." Melvin said. Glitch waved Melvin off and headed back home, Glitch now had everything he needed for the perfect prank…

**Okay I apologize for taking SOOO long to update, I've been sick for a while and I have been caught up in schoolwork :/ trying to get everything updated is HARD! Anyways please review **


	9. Chapter 9 End of it all

**UPATED NOW! Sorry, I've been working on a lot lately xD **

Glitch came home, and Mo wasn't home. Perfect… Glitch had everything for his prank to END this thing. Glitch has had enough of this prank war, and he was going to win. Glitch was setting up everything for his prank, but he almost forgot to text Mo. The reason why he was going to text Mo was because he needed perfect timing. Glitch put pitch black sheets over all the furniture to cover it up.

**Hey Mo, Where you at?-Glitch **

Glitch sent the text and got more things prepared. As time passed by, Mo finally texted back.

**I'm leavin the Flash4ward golf course now, I'm on Harmonix Street. Be there in a bit. – Mo **

Glitch smiled at the text. By his memory, Harmonix Street was about 20 minutes away from his house. He took the hundreds of bugs out of his bag and poured them out onto the floor. The bugs scurried everywhere; Glitch taped Styrofoam under the door so that way the bugs wouldn't get out. It came to the last bug, which was the big one. A tarantula was set loose into Mo's room along with the other bugs.

Glitch set up the projector and put the ghost slide in; the projector was dark so it blended with the dark room. Glitch knew Mo's fears, which are ghosts and bugs. Glitch also set up his video camera in the corner of Mo's room to film the event. Glitch was being a bit evil, but it's what Mo gets. Glitch heard the front door shut and the sound of Mo's voice coming down the hall.

"Glitch? Where are yah, little dude?" Mo asked as he entered his room. Mo tried turning on the lights, but they didn't work. Smart old Glitch took the light bulbs out of every light in Mo's room. Glitch was hiding the corner next to the projector with a heavy duty flash light. Glitch turned the light on shining it towards the bugs on the floor.

"Ahh!" Mo screamed in fear. Mo was caught in the corner and was afraid to move, the bugs have cornered him. They started climbing up Mo skinny jeans.

"AHH GET OFF! GET OFF!" Mo screamed while shaking the bugs of his legs. Glitch was trying hard not to laugh so he didn't get noticed. He slowly and quietly reached up to turn the projector on which showed a picture film of a ghost. The film looked actually real, Mo surely believed it.

"OH MY GOD, GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" Mo said as he hid his face behind is hands. Glitch was holding back his hysterical laugh, Glitch played a ghost voice on a tape recorder.

"Mooooooo." The ghost whispered. Mo's eyes widened at the ghost.

"W-what do you want? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Mo asked in fear.

"Moooo I've come to haunt yoooouuuu!" The ghost whispered. Mo broke into tears of fear, this was all just so amazing to Glitch. Mo finally put himself together… a little, and ran out of the room. Glitch laughed his butt off once Mo left screaming, and the best part is, GLITCH HAS IT ALL ON VIDEO. Glitch stopped the video camera in the corner of the room and ran out shutting the door.

Mo was brawled up on the couch like a little baby.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? There are bugs in my room! AND A GHOST!" Mo yelled. Glitch giggled.

"So there is…" Glitch said deviously. Mo took a good look at Glitch's face and finally realized who was behind all this.

"You…you did this?" Mo asked. Glitch nodded. "So, I pissed my friggen pants because of YOU?" Mo asked. Glitch nodded with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeap, you got that right. But don't worry; I brought you a little surprise." Glitch said. Glitch opened his palm and the tarantula was on his hand. Mo screamed and picked the pillow up to his face. "TAKE IT AWAY TAKE IT AWAY!" Mo yelled.

"Sure, I'll take it away. But first you have to say that Glitch is the king of pranks and has beaten me for good." Glitch said.

"NO WAY!" Mo said.

"Okay well then I'm just gonna put your surprise on your leg here…" Glitch said getting closer to Mo.

"NO DON'T!" Mo said curling up into a ball.

"THEN SAY IT!" Glitch ordered.

"Glitch is the king of pranks, and has beaten me for good." Mo said. Glitch smiled.

"And I will not be getting Glitch back for this. The war is ended." Glitch said.

"AND I WILL NOT BE GETTING GLITCH BACK FOR THIS. THE WAR IS ENDED. HAPPY?" Mo asked. Glitch nodded. Mo got up and slapped Glitch hand. "NOW GET THAT D*MN THING AWAY FROM ME!" Mo said. Glitch laughed and went back to the room to clean up the bugs.

Later that evening, Mo was sitting on the couch calmed down. Glitch had finally picked up all the bugs and wanted a break. Glitch sat down next to Mo who was watching MTV.

"Sorry Bro didn't mean to scare you. But at least this stupid war is over now, right?" Glitch asked. Mo didn't give an answer and kept his attention on the TV screen. "So your mad at me…" Glitch said. Mo smiled and gave Glitch a bro punch on the arm.

"Aye, man. You know we cool." Mo said. Glitch smiled at his partner. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream." Mo said. Glitch got happy instantly. "OH YAY ICE CREAM!" Glitch said. "C'MON!" Glitch said running out the door leaving Mo. Glitch came back and stuck his head through the dead. "C'MON!" Glitch said again. Mo laughed.

"That kid…" Mo said.

**Poor Mo, depressing on how he got so scared..but I think this was a happy ending to the story. :D tell me what y'all think. **

**Reviews are love c:**


End file.
